


The Heart of a Lady, The Strength of a Cat

by TheSilverPen



Series: Adventures of Cat/Bug: Growing Up [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, they're 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/TheSilverPen
Summary: When Chat Noir takes a brutal hit from an akuma and Ladybug's Miraculous doesn't cure it, it's a race to get Chat the help he needs. In addition to Chat's injuries, Marinette reveals some news of her own. Having only been out on their own for a few months, can the couple adjust and face the trials coming?Established universe, prequel coming soon.





	1. Sharp Objects and Secret Identities

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is an established universe but I'm already working on two other stories that preface this one. I got this idea and then sort of back-built the universe afterward. 
> 
> Also shoutout to SagittariusSwag2319 on Reddit for the idea on the Akuma in the first chapter. Their idea was pretty similar to what I wrote, but I changed it a little so it worked more for what I was thinking.

Adrien was reckless, and that was never more apparent than when he was running around as Chat Noir. Marinette tried to warn him about it, insisting that he was going to get hurt if he weren’t more careful. He brushed it off, insisting that he would be fine. After all, cats have nine lives right? Adrien chased after the latest victim of Hawkmoth’s Akumas, the Crystalizer. She was a jeweler who had been cheated out of a chance to be the first person to see one of the rarest diamonds in the world by a coworker. 

Chat dodged yet another shard thrown by Crystalizer, landing behind a car. “Is that all you’ve got?” he called, smirking. 

“Chat look out!” Ladybug called, swinging in from a building above him. 

“About time you showed up m’lady. Don’t worry, I had it handled.” He replied, standing up and popping his staff to full length. Ladybug flung her yo-yo, grappling onto the Crystalizer and trapping her for a moment. Chat flung himself into the air using his staff and vaulted over the enemy. He didn’t hear Ladybug’s scream, or feel the searing pain ripping through his leg until he landed, falling over instantly. “MY LEG!” He screamed, staring down at the shard of crystal now piercing through his knee. Ladybug landed next to him, dragging him behind a car for safety. 

“Stay here! I’ve got this!” She called, racing off. Chat’s heart was racing as he stared at his leg. Ladybug was strong but she needed help to take this Akuma down. He closed his eyes, gripping the shard firmly. Sucking in a breath, he pulled out the shard, screaming as he did so. He untied his belt-tail from his suit, wrapping it around his knee to attempt to stem the bleeding. Using his strength and the adrenaline pumping through his system, he pulled himself to his feet and attempted to make his way to Ladybug. Crystalizer had gotten free of Ladybug’s yo-yo when she’d flung the shard at Chat, so she was back to being loose and dangerous. 

Ladybug was fighting and dodging as best she could. “Chat Noir! Get to safety, I’ve got this!” 

“Don’t worry, m’lady. I’m feeling good as mew!” He joked. She rolled her eyes, dodging another shard. Chat vaulted at the enemy, swinging his staff to knock her off balance. She fell, a shard flying from her hand as she fell. 

“CHAT!” Ladybug screamed. Chat felt it before he knew what had happened. It hadn’t been one shard, but two. One had lodged itself firmly into his shoulder, the other in his stomach. He stumbled, watching the blood drip from the wounds. His world was darkening all too quickly and fear was spreading through him. This is it, he thought as he fell. I’m dying.

_____________

Ladybug was seeing nothing but red as Chat fell. That was her kitty, her brave hero, her Adrien. No one was going to take him away from her, not after she’d only recently gotten him in her life this way. They’d only been together close to a year now, just after Junior year. They were planning to go to college together in the fall, and move in together. The rest of the fight was a blur, thanks to Rena Rouge and Carapace showing up to join in. Ladybug was really glad she let them keep their Miraculous now. The Akuma was cleansed, and Ladybug used her charm to reset everything. It should’ve fixed Chat too. 

“Chat?” Ladybug called, approaching his crumpled, motionless form on the ground. She gently rolled him onto his back, gasping as she did so. The charm hadn’t fixed him. He was unconscious, blood seeping from the wounds, two of which still had the shards in them. Ladybug didn’t understand. Why were the shards still there?! Shouldn’t they have disappeared?! “Oh Chat…” She frowned, brushing his hair from his face. Rena landed next to her, kneeling down. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “What happened to Chat?” Ladybug couldn’t speak. The shards looked so brutal against Chat’s suit, and he was so pale. “Ladybug! Snap out of it. We need to get him somewhere safe.” 

Ladybug nodded, scooping up Chat into her arms. He was lighter than she thought he would be. Her blood ran cold. Of course he was light. He was dying. “M-My house. My Maman will know what to do.” She replied. Rena nodded, motioning for Carapace to follow them. In a matter of minutes, they were back at Marinette’s home. “Spots off.” Marinette spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She laid Chat down on the bed, kneeling beside him. “Alya, de-transform and go get my mom. She knows about…everything, so she’ll be able to help and not be shocked.” Alya switched back to her normal self and nodded, running off. Carapace, who had de-transformed himself back to Nino, followed. 

Marinette busied herself, pulling down the zipper-bell of Chat’s suit, carefully slipping it off from around the shards so that her mother could have a better view of what was going on. She pulled it down to his waist, but she knew it would have to come completely off eventually. She delicately untied his belt from his knee, the wound instantly bleeding more profusely. “Oh Adrien…” she breathed. Plagg wasn’t able to shift Adrien back to his normal self in this state, but was able to at least take off the mask. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng entered, followed by Alya and Nino. It was the first time the two got a good look at Adrien’s injuries and Alya nearly broke down seeing her friend in such a state. 

“Honey let me get a look.” Her mother soothed, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Marinette nodded and backed up, letting her mother take over. “These shards need to come out before I can assess the damage. Marinette, I need you to pull the one in his shoulder. Nino, can you handle the one in his stomach?” She asked. Nino stepped forward shakily and with a deep breath, pulled the shard out. Adrien screamed involuntarily and everyone froze. He didn’t wake, and Sabine nodded at her daughter. Marinette grabbed the shard in Adrien’s shoulder and tugged, pulling it out. Adrien flinched and moaned, but it wasn’t any less heartbreaking to any of them. The wounds gushed blood as soon as the shards were gone, and Sabine called for the two teens to put pressure on them. She quickly stitched up the shoulder wound, bandaging it as best she could. “The stomach wound looks deep…I can’t say for sure if he has any internal damage from it.” She sighed. “Marinette, I know you don’t want to but…I’m sorry. He needs a hospital. I can only do so much and if he’s bleeding internally, he’ll bleed out and die.” 

“You’re right,” Marinette agreed. “I don’t want to, but Adrien needs a doctor. Tikki, spots on!” She transformed back, gently lifting Adrien into her arms. “Plagg, put his mask back on.” Plagg complied, the mask returning to hide Adrien’s identity as best it could. “Alya, I need you to drive us to the hospital.” Alya nodded and carefully, the four teens piled into the car. Marinette sat in the back, Adrien stretched across the seat, his head in her lap. 

A slight cough made Marinette look down at the blonde boy in her lap. “M-Mari…?” Adrien whispered. “Where are we?” 

Marinette stroked his hair, smiling to hide the tears in her eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay Adrien…we’re going to the hospital. We tried to patch you up at home but Maman said it’s too risky with the stomach wound. Just stay still okay? You still look like Chat. You’re okay.” Adrien just nodded slightly, coughing again. Blood tinged his lips and Marinette frowned. That wasn’t a good sign. “A-Alya, go faster please!” She urged. Adrien passed out once again, leaving Marinette frightened.


	2. Waiting is The Hardest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends wait for news on Chat, while Marinette drives herself crazy over what she should have done. The couple are reunited at last and tears are shed. 
> 
> Also just to establish a month, it's around November/December currently in the story.

The hospital was a blur. The moment Marinette entered with her fallen partner in her arms, he’d been swiftly placed on a bed and rushed out of sight. She’d made the doctors promise not to tell a soul of his identity during treatment and if he made it through, he had to be placed away from others so that no one would know who he was. A small crowd had gathered outside to wish their dear Chat Noir well. It was all Marinette could do to not break down as she listened to the singing voices from outside. She’d sent Alya home to get one of her hoodies from Adrien and a change of clothes that she could wear to not attract attention. Ladybug walking around the hospital would draw more attention to where Chat Noir would be kept, and walking into his room as Marinette would give too much away. 

She and the others had been placed in a private waiting room to keep them out of public view. It was no secret that Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating, but that was still no reason for the public to see her break down in tears after the commotion had subsided. Alya did all she could to comfort her friend, holding her as she cried. Marinette let her transformation fall, not caring if the staff knew. She trusted them, and after a quick phone call with Master Fu, she knew it wouldn’t matter. Adrien needed the best care; this was no time for secrets and lies. Besides, Master Fu had told her, it didn’t matter now. Sure, there was a risk Hawkmoth would find out their identities the more people that knew, but they would just have to take the risk. Adrien’s life was worth more than keeping a secret. There was already a set team of doctors in that hospital that knew his identity anyway. Marinette curled up, her head in Alya’s lap. “He has to be okay, Alya. He has to. I can’t lose him.” 

“You won’t lose him, Marinette. Adrien’s strong. You know that better than any of us. He’s going to come through this and be just fine, I promise.” 

The door opened and the doctor stepped in. “He’s out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but he’s stable. He should wake up fairly soon, but I think it’s best if only one of you goes in right now.” 

“Marinette, go. You need to see him.” Alya encouraged. Marinette nodded, following the doctor to Adrien’s room. She paused at the door, frozen by the sight before her. Adrien was motionless on the bed, the monitor keeping a steady pace. It was less of a shock than after the Cataclysm incident, but she still didn’t like seeing him this way. She almost felt bad his dad wasn’t here, but the moment Adrien had turned 18, he’d emancipated himself from his father. He was still a model, and while he was beloved all over Paris and the world, things had calmed down. He was no longer Gabriel Agreste’s model, and that meant he was free to do what he wanted for a change. Marinette sat down beside the bed, taking Adrien’s hand in her own. His other arm was bandaged near the shoulder and in a sling, and she could see the cast on his knee. A bruise was forming on his cheek near his lip. 

“Oh Adrien…” she frowned. “I’m here. Don’t worry. You’re at the hospital, but it’s okay. Master Fu said that it was okay for some more people to know. You got hurt pretty badly, but the doctor said you’ll be okay.” She stared at the monitor, willing him to wake up. Being here brought back too many memories of the last time Adrien had been hit with Cataclysm twice as Chat Noir and the bus crash her class had been involved in Junior year. That crash had seen half the class in the hospital with injuries, and had been only two months after she and Adrien had started dating. While Adrien had been lucky, Marinette had been in the hospital for two weeks with a concussion and bruised spleen. She hated being back here. Exhausted from crying and from the stress of the day, she laid her head down on the side of the bed, closing her eyes. She just needed to rest a moment.

_________________

Adrien wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally woke up, but he was sure of the pain he was in. Okay, he thought. Not dead. Wouldn’t have this much pain if I were dead. He looked around, a soft smile forming as he saw Marinette asleep in the chair next to him. He squeezed her hand gently to wake her. “Mari? Hey.” He smiled softly, his voice low. 

“Adrien…” she smiled tiredly. “You’re awake, oh thank god.” 

“That doesn’t look comfortable, bugaboo. Come lay next to me.” Wincing slightly, he moved over just enough for Marinette to climb onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close. She nestled her head into his chest, breathing deeply. “That’s better.” 

Marinette stayed silent for a moment, studying his face. “I was so afraid this was it,” She murmured. “That you were dying and I was going to be all alone…” 

Adrien frowned, kissing Marinette on the cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He sighed, looking down at his leg. “Looks like I’m not going to be Chat for a while either.” 

“That’s okay. Nino and Alya can help out in the meantime. I’m just glad you’re alive.” She soothed. Adrien nodded, burying his face in Marinette’s shoulder. “You should rest. Being unconscious doesn’t count as resting.” Adrien didn’t fight it, simply nodding and settling in. Marinette watched as he fell asleep, grateful for the relaxed look on his face. He wasn’t in as much pain for the moment and could actually relax. 

The door opened and a nurse stepped in. “He woke up?” She asked, taking in the two lovebirds before her. Marinette nodded. “You don’t have to move. If he’s more comfortable with you there, then that’s best.” She explained, switching out medicines. “The doctor said he can have more visitors. If it’s alright, I can let your other friends in to come sit with you.” 

“Yeah, send them in. I’m sure they’re worried.” She replied. A few minutes later, Alya and Nino entered, both trying to be quiet. “Hey guys,” Marinette smiled. “He just fell asleep, I’m sorry. Come take a seat though.”

Both sat, taking the seats near the other side of Adrien’s bed. “How’s he doing?” Alya asked.

“His knee is pretty messed up. He won’t be able to be Chat Noir for quite some time, so you and Nino have to really step it up, okay? We’ll have others to help too. The doctor said it was pretty touch and go in surgery but he pulled through okay and should recover fine otherwise. I’m going out tomorrow morning as Ladybug to make a statement to the public on Chat’s condition. They’ll worry if I don’t, and if Hawkmoth thinks Chat is permanently down for the count, he may try another Akuma attack.” Marinette explained.

Alya nodded, leaning against Nino. She couldn’t imagine how Marinette was feeling right now. If Nino ever got hurt like that, she didn’t know what she would do. After some light conversation, the remaining three friends drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I rushed Adrien's awakening but oh well. I didn't want them suffering too long, and besides, I'm not going to put him in a coma for reasons coming soon!


	3. No Reason To Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette or rather, Ladybug, addresses the rumors about Chat Noir and his recovery. Later, the two spend some quality time together.

Ladybug emerged from the hospital, squinting slightly at the camera flashes going off. “Ladybug! What can you tell us of Chat Noir’s condition? Will he be alright?” One of the reporters asked.

“Rest assured, citizens of Paris. Chat Noir is receiving the best possible care and is on the mend. He awoke last night and was in good spirits. He should be out of the hospital fairly soon.” Ladybug answered.

“What about his injuries? Witnesses reported seeing Chat Noir take a pretty serious blow to the knee. Will he be able to fight?” Nadia asked.

Ladybug sighed. “Chat Noir did take a bad hit to the knee, yes. One of the shards pierced his knee and caused damage. The doctors have repaired it, but it will be several weeks before he will be on his feet again. But do not fear! Paris is in good hands! I will still be defending our city, alongside my friends, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and others! Chat Noir may be down, but he is far from out, my dear friends. He sends his love and thanks for the well-wishes, and as soon as he is able, he’ll make his own statement.” Ladybug disappeared back inside the hospital before anyone else could stop her, ducking into a closet to detransform. She slipped her hoodie back on and made her way back to Adrien’s room. He was awake, smiling when she entered. 

“I saw the statement on the news. Thank you, Mari. I think they all needed that. Although I might need Ladybug to save me from this awful food.” He sighed. Marinette giggled, sitting down beside him. “I just want to go home. I hate being in the hospital.”

Marinette took hold of his hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of it. “I know you don’t, mon minou. You’re still recovering and need to be here. But, that doesn’t mean that it has to be miserable.” 

Adrien picked at the food on his tray. “And how do you propose we liven things up?” 

“Well for starters, I can get you a few things from home to help make you more comfortable. I spoke to the doctor and he agreed that you can put on some clothes as long as they’re loose. I’ll get one of your hoodies and some sweatpants.” She began. “Second, it’s break, so we don’t have class. I can stay here as much as you want and help you to feel more at home.” 

“Can you get me some food that isn’t hospital grade?” He asked quietly. “And some cheese for Plagg.” Upon hearing his name, Plagg appeared from where he’d been hiding, underneath Adrien’s pillow. “He’s probably starving by now, aren’t you Plagg?”

“I’m dying for some Camembert cheese!” Plagg cried. Marinette chuckled and nodded. 

She stood, gathering her hoodie and pulling it on. “Alright. Rest up, I’ll be back with everything you requested.” She ducked out of the hospital, making her way to her car and slipping into the driver’s seat. Starting the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot, she headed for home. It had been a couple of days since she’d been home, and a shower was going to feel so good…

Unlocking the door to her house, she stepped inside. Everything seemed cold and lonely without Adrien there. Whenever she got home from classes he was always there playing piano or binging on video games since he rarely had time for them when he lived with his father. Despite knowing that he was at the hospital and recovering, it still didn’t negate her fears. She sighed, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She stepped inside, letting the warmth take over and soothe her. Letting her mind wander, she imagined Adrien wrapping his arms around her, pressing kisses into her neck as they stood in the heat. She could feel the heat spreading across her face, but she knew it wasn’t from the shower. Turning off the water, Marinette stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, chasing off the thoughts of Adrien before it got any worse. She carefully packed a bag after getting changed, gathering all the items Adrien had requested. 

It seemed like a blur and before she knew it, she was back at the hospital. The way to Adrien’s room was practically muscle memory at this point. She opened the door, stepping inside. “Adrien? I’m back mon minou.” She greeted, calling him by his pet name. Adrien smiled up at her sleepily, waving. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” He answered. “I missed you, bugaboo.” Marinette set the bag down, pulling out a cheese wedge and handing it to Plagg who had popped out the moment he’d heard Marinette enter. “Plagg wouldn’t stop complaining while I was napping.” 

“Plagg! You need to let Adrien rest some, hm? What would Tikki think?” She scolded.

Tikki popped out from Marinette’s jacket. “She’s right, you know. Adrien is injured! He needs to heal!” 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Geez can’t a Kwami catch a break around here?” He asked, popping the cheese into his mouth. Marinette just smiled, scooting her chair close to Adrien’s bedside. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, taking his hand. “You look a little pale…” 

Adrien shrugged. “I’ve been better, obviously, but I’m not too bad. The worst is my knee. I feel the pain throbbing through it.” 

Marinette frowned, stroking Adrien’s hand gently. The couple fell silent, both in their thoughts as they held each other’s hand. They’d developed the kind of bond where they didn’t need to speak. They could sit in silence and just enjoy being near each other for once. After a while, Adrien managed to get changed into something more comfortable and Marinette ordered food. The two ate, talking and laughing as they did so. It was the first time in a while they genuinely felt safe and relaxed, despite being in a hospital. Adrien leaned his head on Marinette’s shoulder, letting out a small yawn. She couldn’t help but smile at him, glad that he was there. “We could watch something until you fall asleep?” She suggested.

“Okay.” Adrien replied. Marinette pulled out her laptop, setting it on both their laps. She loaded up Netflix, putting on their favorite movie and settling in. She pulled snacks out of the bag she’d brought, handing them to Adrien. He dug in happily, grateful for something other than the hospital food. She’d already cleared it with his nurse, so he was free to eat as much as he wanted. As the movie played, Marinette couldn’t help but let her mind wander. If Hawkmoth launched another Akuma attack right now, they would be without Chat Noir. Sure, they’d done it before, back when he’d been attacked by Miracular the second time, but there was no telling how long he’d be down for this time. When the Miracular attacked, he had taken most of the damage to his upper body. Once his ribs had healed, he was cleared to go back to normal duty. But with this attack, he’d taken damage to his leg, and that was going to need physical therapy. It didn’t help that Hawkmoth’s attacks were getting worse, and stronger. Mayura was still helping him, but after learning that the Peacock Miraculous was damaged, there was no telling how much longer she would be a threat. 

Adrien fell asleep long before Marinette did, the strain of his injuries and the day wearing on him. Marinette set the laptop aside, pulling the blankets up and drifting off. Tomorrow was a new day, and if he was up to it, Marinette was going to have Adrien partially transform into Chat Noir to make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I've got two more before I have to actually start writing again. Those will be posted in the next couple of days.


	4. The Agreste Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to visit, and a surprising reveal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having some issues with my word software, so please bear with me while I adjust.

The next day, Adrien had sent Marinette home to get a shower and actually take care of herself for a little bit. She hadn’t wanted to leave, but he’d insisted, telling her that he had doctors and nurses nearby and he would be fine. She’d finally agreed, somehow getting roped into going out for lunch with Alya and Nino. It wasn’t that Marinette didn’t want to spend time with her friends, it was just that she was still worried about Adrien. It wasn’t like he was completely healed yet. There was a knock at the door, which startled her out of her thoughts. “Coming!” She called, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. It was still a couple of hours until she was set to meet Alya and Nino, so a nap had sounded like a good idea. 

Marinette opened the door and immediately wished she hadn’t. There on the other side of her door stood Gabriel Agreste. “Gabriel. What are you doing here?” 

“I heard Adrien was in the hospital. I came to see how he was doing.” He stated. “Don’t bother to ask how I know. There were several victims of the last Akuma attack, and I simply got my hands on the list of the injured. Now, is he here or still at the hospital?” 

Marinette scowled. “Where he is does not concern you, Gabriel. Adrien left for a reason, and I thought the terms of his emancipation stated you were not to contact him.” 

“That was only valid until Adrien turned 18. He’s of age now, and I am free to have contact with my only child.” He retorted. 

“He doesn’t want to speak to you, Gabriel. In fact, none of us want anything to do with you. Adrien is happy for once in his life! Can’t you just let him be?!” She growled. “He’s gone through enough! Let it go, move on, and stay away from us.” Gabriel pushed his way into the house, nearly knocking Marinette over in the first place. “GET OUT!” 

Gabriel chuckled. “I should’ve done this years ago. Why was I so blind? It’s always been you, hasn’t it, Marinette? Or should I say Ladybug?” 

Marinette froze. Gabriel knew who she was, which meant he knew who Adrien was too. Marinette barely had time to process what was happening before he transformed into Hawkmoth in front of her. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth! “Now you’re going to hand me over your Miraculous or I’ll take it from you the hard way!” 

“You’ll never take it!” Marinette replied, dodging as he launched at her. There was no time to transform, not to mention it would leave her vulnerable for the time it took to do so. Gabriel was surprisingly adept at hand to hand combat, and even though Marinette wasn’t powered up, she had the ability to put up a fight of her own. She’d started training with Adrien at the gym during their Junior year and it had really improved her balance in her daily life as well as helping her when she was Ladybug. Gabriel launched himself at her again, swinging his cane. Marinette rolled out of the way but still took a blow to the shoulder. “AH!” She cried out, ducking behind the couch. “Gabriel stop this!” She pulled out her phone, managing to call Alya. She didn’t say anything, just leaving the phone so that Alya could hear what was happening. 

All Marinette could do was hope that Alya got to her in time. 

Alya and Nino were in the middle of a match when Alya’s phone went off. “Hold on a minute, Nino. It might be Marinette with news about Adrien.” She said, stepping away to grab her phone. “Oh shit…” She frowned. She answered the call, listening to the fight going on in the background. “Marinette’s in trouble! We have to go!” 

The two raced to their friend’s house, hoping that they would make it in time. Alya pushed open the door, hearing Marinette’s screams from the basement. They bust in, startling Gabriel. “Hawkmoth!” Alya snarled. 

“H-He’s Gabriel! Adrien’s father!” Marinette managed. She was holding her side, a few small cuts visible on her face and arms. Alya and Nino were taken aback by the revelation, but there was no time to process it now. The two lunged at him, managing to tackle him to the ground. With a burst of power, Gabriel sent the two flying across the room. There was a sickening crack as Alya hit the wall, and she let out a sharp gasp of pain. “Alya!” Marinette cried. This had to stop. Too many of her friends were getting hurt because of it. She drew her strength and climbed to her feet. “Gabriel stop this! Do you want to know the truth of what your powers have done? Adrien is in the hospital because of your last Akuma victim. He’s in a coma,” she lied, hoping Gabriel wouldn’t see through it. “He might not wake up.” Tears managed to form in her eyes, reinforcing what she was saying. 

Gabriel turned. “That’s impossible. I didn’t hurt Adrien! I hurt Chat No- oh…oh no…” He faltered, giving Nino just enough time to rush him, tackling him to the ground. Alya grabbed rope off the shelf, tying up his hands. Gabriel was still sobbing, sitting quietly on the ground. 

“Y-You two had better transform. It won’t make sense for Hawkmoth to have been captured by three random people. This is my house so they won’t think anything of it. I’ll transform too, just for safety though.” Marinette pulled herself to her feet, transforming before pulling out her phone and calling the cops. It didn’t take long for them to show up and arrest Hawkmoth, who had now detransformed back into Gabriel. He admitted to everything, sealing his fate as the police cars pulled away. Marinette transformed back, dropping to her knees from the pain. “Help…” she whimpered.


	5. Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth battles the heroes; Adrien receives surprising news and vows to get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have fully done before I switched programs so expect the next in a few days.

Alya wheeled Marinette to Adrien’s room straight after they left the ER. Adrien nearly jumped out of bed when he saw Marinette in the wheelchair, stopped only by the pains from his injuries. “What happened?!” He asked, sitting upright. 

Marinette stared at the floor, trying to bite back tears. How was she going to tell Adrien what had happened? That his father was the enemy they’d been fighting all these years? “It was Hawkmoth. He found me. Adrien I…I don’t know how to tell you this. Hawkmoth was your father. Gabriel. He came to the house and confronted me. He transformed right in front of me and attacked me! I tried to fight back but Alya and Nino were the ones to stop him. I’m so sorry, Adrien…” she explained, her voice shaking. Adrien said nothing, simply scooting over in the bed and patting the space next to him. Marinette climbed onto the bed, burying her face into his chest and crying quietly. 

Adrien kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. “I always suspected there was something going on with my Father. He was always off in his office, and I just assumed he was working on designs, but it never really occurred to me that he could do something like become a supervillain. Things changed so much after mom…I guess I never noticed how much. I’m glad he’s been apprehended, but I will admit I’m a little sad about it. I mean, maybe there’s something I could’ve done.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Adrien.” Alya offered. “There was no way any of us could have known it was him. Honestly, it’s a miracle that you weren’t affected by him.” Adrien nodded, accepting it. Marinette stayed quiet, comfortable in Adrien’s arms and worn out from the fight with Gabriel. “We’ll let you two sleep. I think Mari needs you right now.” Alya and Nino ducked out, leaving the couple alone. Adrien quickly settled in, dozing off. 

It had been a week since Adrien had been injured in the Akuma fight, and finally he was going home. Despite his injuries not being fully healed, the doctors had come to the conclusion that he was out of any danger and could finish healing better at home. As for getting him out of the hospital without anyone suspecting, they’d gone out a side door instead of the front, where all of Chat’s fans and the media had been waiting. Someone had leaked the news that Chat Noir was being released today, so it was too risky to just stroll out the front door sporting the same injuries as Paris’s beloved cat hero. 

Slipping out the door was relatively easy, and before he knew it, Adrien was on his way home. “How’s it feel?” Marinette asked as they drove.

“Hm? It’s great, actually. I missed seeing the outside world.” He replied, staring out the window. As much as Adrien hated to admit it, having his father behind bars felt…oddly freeing. Sure, it meant there wasn’t anything for Chat Noir and Ladybug to do right now but that was okay. When had they ever had a genuine break? It would be nice to finally settle in to a sense of normalcy for once. 

Once they were home, it hit Adrien harder than he expected. Alya and Nino had tried to clean up after helping Marinette with Gabriel, but the evidence that something had happened still lingered. Maybe it was his cat-like senses, or maybe it was just the years of battle that had honed his skills, but Adrien bristled at the feeling in the air. He hobbled through the house, making his way to their bedroom. Sinking onto the bed, he let it all go. Tears streamed down his face at the realization that now, he had no parents. Sure, his father was still alive but how could he even consider him to be his father after what he’d done? Adrien knew about his mother, he’d found the room some time ago and begged his father to let her go. He hadn’t suspected his father was capable of such a thing as being Hawkmoth. His mother had been moved to the hospital after the discovery in the hopes that someone somewhere might know something about her condition or how to wake her up. So far it had been fruitless, but Adrien wasn’t going to give up. 

Curling up as much as he could, Adrien pulled the covers over his head and sobbed into his pillow. “Adrien?” Marinette called, leaning against the doorway. He didn’t reply, not feeling up for talking. The bed sank beside him as she crawled in, holding her arms out. “We don’t have to talk, but I’m here. I’ll be here no matter what.” Adrien scooted closer, allowing Marinette to wrap him in her arms. The two remained quiet, Adrien thinking about how quickly everything was changing. _Tomorrow, _ he vowed. _ I’ll go and see my father. I need answers. _


	6. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally visits his father, trying to get some answers.

Adrien hobbled into the prison, trying to ignore the feel of the cold, dark hallways as he approached the visitation room. He’d been surprised they’d even approved his request for visitation, based on how much security was involved in making sure he stayed in the prison. The trial was in a few weeks, but there was no way that anyone was letting him out. The officer led Adrien into a room, instructing him to wait. He took a seat, sighing as he waited. Marinette had wanted to come with him, but he’d told her this was something he needed to do alone. He needed answers and he wasn’t sure he would be strong enough to do it if she were there. Marinette wasn’t afraid to confront Gabriel the way he was. She knew the right thing to say, while Adrien still held a good fear for his father. 

The door opened and Gabriel was led in. Somehow, his father managed to make the bright orange jumpsuit look like a fashion statement. Adrien took a seat across from his father, barely able to look at him. “Adrien...I’m glad you came, son.” Gabriel began, softening his voice the way he always did around Adrien. Like he was a child. 

“No. You don’t get to do that. To call me son. Not after what you did to me, to mom. Hell, to all of Paris! You put everyone through hell all for what? Some dream of bringing mom back using the miraculouses? You know what that would have cost! A life for a life! Who were you willing to sacrifice, huh? Me? Someone else? Mom is gone, and we have to accept that. What’s done is done and there’s no going back now.” Adrien scolded. “I want answers. I want to know why you did it. Why you hid her away, letting me think she’d disappeared somewhere? All while you fell in love with Nathalie. How sick can you be?” 

“I did what I did for us! For our family! I wanted it to be a surprise that I brought your mother back! I didn’t plan for it to take this long, or for you to be in my way. Yes, I know who you are, Adrien. Or should I say Chat Noir? Your little girlfriend revealed it to me. All these years...how could I have been so blind? You were always sneaking off, never where you were supposed to be. I suspected it, for a while. But then you threw me off your trail and I was content with that. I shouldn’t have been so blind. You were right under my nose! I could’ve had the destruction miraculous any time I wanted it!” 

Adrien recoiled. “You’re despicable. I can’t believe you would choose the miraculouses over your own family. Actually, I can. You’ve always been this way. You loved mom, sure, but you never loved me. You’d gladly trade me for her. I’m done. I won’t be coming back to see you again except for at your trial.” Adrien stood, grabbing his crutches and hobbling off. 

By the time Adrien made it home, he was furious. He’d barely been able to contain his anger and frustration in the car, but now that he was home, it came out. He thanked the Gorilla for driving him home before slamming the front door behind him and flopping on to the couch. He let out a frustrated scream, causing Marinette to peek around the corner from the other room. “Adrien?” She asked, stepping into the room.   
"I can't believe him! He's just so awful! He's a monster!" Adrien cried. His breathing sped up and he could feel himself panicking. Marinette sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back. He suddenly felt incredibly weak, practically collapsing on Marinette's shoulder. 

"Adrien!" She gasped. "Easy…you're not healed yet! Not fully." She helped him to his feet, letting him lean on her as they made their way to the bedroom. She helped him into bed, propping his knee up on a pillow to make him more comfortable. "You need to take a nap. You're still healing and that was a lot today." He nodded, settling into the blankets. "Alya and Nino are coming by later, so maybe you can get up then okay?" Marinette turned to leave but was snared by Adrien's hand grabbing her wrist. She turned, heart melting at the sight of him beckoning her to stay. She smiled softly, climbing into the other side of the bed and letting him curl up against her. She stroked his hair softly, watching as he drifted off to sleep. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Hawkmoth was finally gone, which meant that while their job wasn't done, and probably never would be as long as there was crime, they could take a break. The constant threat to their lives for the past four years was gone, locked safely in a prison. The miraculous he'd used, as well as the broken peacock one, were returned to Master Fu. She couldn't stop the tears that fell, both from sadness and joy at the same time. The amount of physical and emotional trauma over the totality of their crime-fighting had taken its toll and would be a lasting reminder of the horrors they'd been through. Nearly all of Adrien's shirtless photoshoots had to be edited to remove the scars. They were just lucky the photographers didn't ask too many questions about that.   
***************

"Mari?" Alya's voice rang out as the door to the apartment was shut. 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts. _Has it really been that long?_ She thought quietly. "Back here!" She called softly. Alya and Nino soon appeared in the bedroom doorway. "He was exhausted after seeing his father and I couldn't bear to leave him. Not like that." She explained. 

Alya smiled softly. "Poor sunshine boy. How are you doing though?" She asked, taking a seat. Nino happily plopped himself down on the carpet, content with whatever game he'd brought along. 

"Sore. Honestly I'm not sure what I feel. Hawkmoth is finally gone and we can relax for the first time in four years… we can actually be normal." Marinette breathed, barely able to voice the words. "I think…I think a vacation is needed. God knows Adrien needs to clear his head for a while and I just need a break from the city. Maman said that she thinks we need to get out of Paris for a while. What do you think?" 

Nino brightened at the talk of a vacation. "Dude! That would be totally cool! We could go somewhere we've never been!" 

The three friends talked it over while Adrien slept, promising to tell him the plans when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back working on this after a break. I'll be trying to update more regularly.


End file.
